The End So Sorry It's Over
by leefert
Summary: How would you have TW end? This story focuses on the FDNY. There will be another new story in the future of an ending dealing with the NYPD


So Sorry It's Over by Blink 182 plays  
  
Jimmy is getting ready for work. Lieutenant Johnson wanted to meet with the squad before their shift. He turns off the radio and heads out the door with his bag. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Lombardo walks up the stairs and into the den where DK, Logan, Walsh, and Doc are already waiting.  
  
"Anyone know what this is about?" he asks  
  
"Nope. No clue." DK says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim hurries out the door in order to get to the house on time. "Wonder what this is about." She says to herself as she hurries down the street to the station. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos walks into the den.  
  
"What's going on?" he asks  
  
"Don't know." Walsh replies  
  
"Somehow, I don't have a good feeling about this." Logan adds  
  
"Me either." Doc responds  
  
Kim walks into the room followed by Lieutenant Johnson.  
  
"As soon as Doherty gets here I'll let you all know why you're here." Lieu says  
  
"Always waitin' on Jimmy" Lombardo cracks and gets a laugh from everyone  
  
"Well you know, we wouldn't have anything to laugh about if we weren't laughing at Jimmy." DK says  
  
"What about me?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Good you're here, now let's get started." Kim says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith grabs her bag and heads off for work. It's a beautiful afternoon so she leaves a little early. She walks slowly, passed by cop cars and fire trucks. She allows the hustle and bustle of the city to be overtaken by the beautiful day around her. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now that everyone's here we can begin." Lieu says  
  
Everyone sits with undivided attention focused on what Lieutenant Johnson has to tell them.  
  
"I really don't know where to begin. You all know that the city has budget problems. Mayor Bloomberg feels that a way to save money is to cut back on emergency services." Lieu is interrupted by Jimmy  
  
"The city's at risk if he does that." Jimmy says  
  
"Well, that's not all that he's doing." Lieu returns as everyone sits quietly. "The way he plans to cut budget is to cut operating expenses. And that means closing firehouses."  
  
Everyone is in an uproar over closing firehouses.  
  
"Guys, let me finish." Lieu replies as everyone quiets down again. He looks around the room. "The 5-5 is one of the ones that is being closed."  
  
Everyone sits in shock. They are all silent.  
  
"We have 30 days left here guys. I suggest that you all start looking for jobs. I'm sorry guys, there's not much we can do to stop it." Lieu says  
  
"So that's it? We're done?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Afraid so. The 5-5 will be no more." Lieu says  
  
"No, the 5-5 will always be. Nothing can keep us from being the 5-5 even if we aren't a house." Taylor says  
  
"Guys, we still have 30 days here, so let's just continue on life as normal. You all have jobs to do. Now let's get to work." Lieu adds  
  
"Yes sir." They say as he heads out of the room.  
  
The group sits there still in shock.  
  
"I can't believe this." Carlos says  
  
"Tell me about it. I never saw that one coming." Walsh adds  
  
"Anyone else feel like they've just been hit by a truck?" DK asks  
  
"Yeah." Lombardo replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully, Davis, Faith, and Bosco are preparing for the shift.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" Sully asks  
  
"What news?" Bosco asks  
  
"Bloomberg's closing firehouses." Sully responds  
  
"Putting bucket boys out of jobs. Guess that means that we'll be getting more next door." Bosco cracks  
  
"Bosco, we're not going to have anyone next door. That's one of the houses that's closing." Sully says  
  
"What?" Faith asks  
  
"How can he do that?" Davis asks  
  
"He can and did." Sully says  
  
"That really sucks." Davis says  
  
"Yeah. It does." Faith adds *~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks are mostly business as usual, though the day nears when the squad will cease to exist anymore.  
  
"You know where you're going yet?" DK asks Walsh  
  
"I think I'm heading to 287.." Walsh replies  
  
"Grand Avenue Gorillas huh?" Logan asks  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies, "What about you all?"  
  
"I'm headed to 58." DK responds  
  
"I'm going to go to 209 " Lombardo adds  
  
"I'm headed to Rescue 4." Logan says  
  
"What about you Jimmy?" DK asks "I'm not sure. I think I'm heading to Rescue 1, but I don't know." Jimmy replies.  
  
"Rescue 1?" Kim says, "You never told me that."  
  
"And where are you heading?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Carlos and I both accepted transfers to 8." Kim replies  
  
"Bellevue. Nice." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the 5-5." Kim says  
  
"Hey Doc where you heading?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I took the promotion. I'm headed to the offices downtown." Doc replies  
  
"Doc's leaving the streets. Wow, never thought I'd see the day." DK says *~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad continues to do their daily jobs. But the last few days are difficult for them.  
  
"Seems like the calendar sped up on us." Jimmy says as he is packing some of the stuff up from the station.  
  
Train's Calling All Angels plays  
  
DK and Walsh are cleaning up the bay. They take a moment and look at the wall outside of Lieutenant Johnson's office. The pictures of Bobby and Taylor along with Tommy Doyle and those lost on the 11th are there. Jimmy, Logan, and Lombardo join them.  
  
"Doesn't make their sacrifice seem worth it anymore does it?" Jimmy asks  
  
The alarm sounds for a house fire. They all grab their gear and head out. Each sits silently in the engine, each looks at one another knowing that this is one of the last few times they will be together. They get to the scene and each performs his job. All successfully returning to the house. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning of the last day comes quickly. Jimmy wakes up and starts to get ready for work.  
  
"This is it." Jimmy says to himself.  
  
He gets Joey ready to go. They have their breakfast and head out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Carlos are at the house. Each is cleaning out their lockers. Putting personal items into a cardboard box. Kim places some pictures of Joey and her, some of Jimmy in her box.  
  
Carlos puts pictures of Kylie in his box. He throws some clothes into the box.  
  
"I can't believe it's our last day here." Carlos says  
  
"Yeah." Kim says  
  
Lieutenant Johnson is walking by; he stops and watches silently as Kim and Carlos pack their lockers. He walks away as he has his own office to pack up.  
  
DK and Walsh carry their boxes down from their lockers.  
  
"Well, all packed up." Walsh says as he sits at the kitchen table.  
  
"I can't believe this is it." Lombardo says  
  
Jimmy walks up with the pictures from the memorial.  
  
"What are we going to do with these?" Jimmy asks holding up the pictures of Bobby and Taylor  
  
"Give 'um to Kim." DK suggests  
  
"Yeah, they were her best friends." Walsh adds  
  
Jimmy nods and walks over to Kim.  
  
"Hey, we thought that you should have these since they were your best friends." Jimmy says handing Kim the pictures.  
  
Tears stream down Kim's face. "Thanks."  
  
"I can't believe that it's ending." Jimmy says  
  
"I know. It's hard to do this." Kim says  
  
"I know, I haven't even gone up to my locker yet." Jimmy says  
  
"This doesn't feel real." Kim says  
  
"No it really doesn't." Jimmy admits  
  
It's 10 PM. The alarm sounds "Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 Residential Fire 809 Morningside."  
  
"Well, let's go." Jimmy yells  
  
Everyone gets into their units.  
  
"Walsh, let's get there in back in one piece." DK teases  
  
"I guess this is our last call in the 5-5 Limo." Lombardo says  
  
"Get ready boys." Lieutenant Johnson says as they pull onto the scene  
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Sully are already there. The squad springs from the truck and get to work. The residents of the home weren't there at the time. So the medics stand with the cops and watch.  
  
"Looks like this our last call together." Faith says to Doc  
  
"Yeah, last time." Doc replies  
  
"It's been great to work with you all. And have you all there to save us." Bosco says modestly  
  
Tears stream down Kim's cheeks. "Thanks Bosco."  
  
"Well guys, it looks like we can go back to the house." Sully says as the squad heads back to the truck after extinguishing the fire.  
  
They all head back to the houses. The cops quickly change into street clothes and cross the street to the firehouse.  
  
"Hey guys." Jimmy says hanging up his gear for the final time.  
  
"Hey." Davis says.  
  
The squad and medics are all in the bay now.  
  
"We came to wish you all luck with your new squads." Sully says  
  
"Thanks guys." DK says  
  
"We're definitely gonna miss having you all right hear." Faith says as the rest nod in agreement.  
  
"Well, we should leave you all to finishing up." Sully says  
  
As they are walking out Bosco stops and turns around.  
  
"Hey Doherty, good luck man." Bosco says  
  
"Thanks Bosco." Jimmy says  
  
"Our differences are in the past. You're a good guy you know that Doherty?" Bosco says  
  
"So are you Bosco." Jimmy replies  
  
The cops walk off.  
  
"Well guys, this is it." DK says  
  
"Yeah, last time together." Walsh says  
  
"It's been my pleasure to work with you all." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
"The pleasure was ours." Jimmy says as everyone agrees  
  
They embrace each other.  
  
"Well, it's time to go guys." Lieu says  
  
Each member says goodbye to everyone else. And they step outside. They watch as the bay doors come down for the final time. They all watch. Slowly they all go in their own separate directions. It was over.  
  
Scenes from times they had together show in the background as Green Day's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) plays.  
  
"The time we thought would never come did. We'd been through so much together, lost brothers, but that was the hardest thing I ever did in my life. I left my brothers for the final time that day. Occasionally our paths crossed on other fires. And of course we got together from time to time. But it's not the same. I still go by the old house occasionally. Lieutenant Johnson and Doc have both since retired. Walsh is now a Lieutenant. Kim's a Lieutenant now. Carlos is a supervisor now. Lombardo moved to Chicago. I heard that he's a Lieutenant now himself. Logan is with Rescue 4 still. DK joined me at rescue 1. I heard Bosco finally got into ESU. Faith made sergeant. Davis well, he's still on the force as a detective. And Sully retired. I miss the 5-5. That will always be my home. And those I worked with will always be my brothers. We risked our lives for each other. But that's what brothers do. And I'd do it all over again. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." 


End file.
